El final que se volvió el comienzo
by Carlo Uzumaki
Summary: Un día más, no tenía nada contra ellos, me era difícil levantarme después de tanto tiempo tirado en el mundo de los sueños. Viendo el techo con un poster que mi hermana pego de las Girls Dead Monster, intento recordar ¿Qué soné? Sé que soñé algo, pero no recuerdo, tan solo despierto con los ojos rojos de llanto, aun asi, sé que no es una pesadilla, porque despierto sonriendo.
Un día más, no tenía nada contra ellos, me era difícil levantarme después de tanto tiempo tirado en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Sueños?

Viendo el techo con un poster que mi hermana pego de las Girls Dead Monster, intento recordar ¿Qué soné? Sé que soñé algo, pero no recuerdo, tan solo despierto con los ojos rojos y llenos de llanto. Sé que no es una pesadilla, porque despierto sonriendo, porque en mi alma siento florecer mis sentimientos.

-¡Yuzuru! – Grita mi hermana pequeña – Volverás a llegar tarde a la escuela

Recuerdo que he entrado a la escuela de medicina, me gusta la medicina, ayudar gente, proteger gente, a veces siento que uno nace con dones en el momento del parto. ¿Dios no los dará? … ¿Los ángeles?

-¿Ángel? – susurro creyendo recordar.

Me pongo la misma ropa de siempre, oculto mi bata porque se puede ensuciar, veo a mi hermana sentada en el sofá leyendo un manga.

-¿No te aburres de ellos? – veo que está leyendo un manga llamada Clannad, se ve interesante pero tan solo le sonrió y le revuelvo el pelo – regreso al rato

\- Bye Hermano

Caminando por la calles de la siempre transitada ciudad de Tokyo voy con mi moila y mi camisa verde desabotonada, me gusta la moda, o eso pienso. Veo a gente pasar, a lo lejos veo a una pareja caminando muy acaramelados, esto me produce una sonrisa, pero también un malestar. Una sensación de vacío

¿ _Vacío? ¿Por qué siento este vacío?_

Por alguna razón quiero llorar, no sé ¿por qué?, tan solo me duele mi alma, mi corazón

 _¿Mi corazón?_

Esta es la historia de mi vida, caminando el mismo recorrido de siempre, y darme cuenta que nunca cambia, es el mismo, ¿Qué me ocurre? Estoy tan desesperado por encontrar algo, que ni siquiera sé que es.

La gente pasa a lo largo de mí, es lógico, no les importa quién soy, ¿Soy alguien?

 _Me volveré loco –_ Me golpeo mentalmente.

Pero mis lágrimas no las puedo aguantar, así que oculto mi mirada bajo la sombra de mi cabello, patético, lo sé.

Paso a lo largo de una calle que no se ve tan transitada, veo una chica pero la ignoro, pero… la escucho tararear una melodía, ¿Qué melodía? Me recuerda algo, esa canción, ¡si esa canción!, la he oído antes.

La veo a punto de irse, no puedo dejar que se valla, entonces volteo y veo un largo cabello plateado, es una chica más pequeña que yo, se aleja.

-¡Espera! – sin siquiera pensarlo le tomo del hombro y me arrepiento en el acto - _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

-Hola – ella responde confundida – ¿Te conozco?

Es lógico que diga eso, qué clase de pervertido soy – lo lamento, es que me gustaría saber ¿cuál es el nombre de la canción que estas tarareando?

-La verdad… No lo sé – contesta la chica con su mirada inmóvil – me imagino que es una canción que invente – Ahora la veo mejor, tiene un cabello plateado, unos ojos dorados, viste de una falda y camisa delgada, es más pequeña que yo, pero siento que tiene mi edad, tiene algo, en su mirada veo duda, pero también veo nostalgia, ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Lo lamento entonces – procedo a disculparme – Ya no te molestare – ambos volteamos y estamos dispuestos a seguir, pero algo me detiene, algo me hace voltear- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Si? – ella voltea también, su mirada es la misma, pero noto algo en sus ojos.

\- Perdón por ser tan descortés, mi nombre es Yuzuru Otonashi – No sé qué me empuja a querer seguir platicando, quiero hablarle, quiero verla más tiempo.

\- Mi nombre es Tachibana Kanade – ella me ve fijamente ahora, esperando algo, ¿espera a que diga algo?

\- ¿Tachibana Kanade? Es un muy bonito nombre – la veo con una sonrisa, entonces veo que su mirada se ensombrece, baja la mirada… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Yo… Yo… - comienza a balbucear – Perdón, no sé qué me pasa, ¡tengo que irme! – Veo que quiere alejarse, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, la tomo de su cintura, y la abrazo, no sé porque la abrazo, quiero hacerlo, quiero tenerla a mi lado.

\- No te vayas aun – balbuceo al borde de las lágrimas, algo está mal, pero… se siente tan hermoso y nostálgico, siento como si abrazara un ángel… ¿Ángel?

\- Tu corazón está latiendo rápido Yuzuru – ella menciona, acurrucándose en mis brazos.

\- Perdón, estoy nervioso – digo sin pensar, aunque la verdad, no me siento nervioso ni alterado, me siento… feliz. ¿Por qué?

Ella comienza a tocar su pecho – Hace mucho que no lo había sentido así – la veo algo desconcertado… ¿Se refería a su corazón?

-Yo… ¿Kanade? – entonces recuerdo el sueño que tuve, la veo vestida como colegiala, la veo dormida en la pared, la veo comiendo frente a mí, la veo llorando entre mis brazos.

 _Te quiero Kanade_

 _Quédate conmigo_

 _Te amo_

 _Te amo_

 _Kanade_

 _¡Kanade!_

Ya no puedo aguantar las lágrimas, lo he recordado, la tomo entre mis brazos, la acaricio con mi mejilla, ella también corresponde a mi cariño.

-Perdón, yo no sabía, yo – Kanade claro que sabía quién es ella, era la persona que mi corazón había salvado, era la mujer que me apoyo cuando más necesitaba, fueron sus ojos y su sonrisa la que me hicieron entender al amor.

\- Otonashi – fue rápido y sin pensarlo, no quería pensarlo más, ya no quería volver a pensar nunca más, solo quería estar a su lado, quería sentir sus labios entre los míos, sabía que desde aquel día, mi vida no volvería hacer la misma, desde aquella promesa, yo había jurado volver a ella.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron ella me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos, quería hablar pero junte mi frente con la suya, la vi a los ojos y supe que ya nada sería lo mismo, porque desde ese día, solo una cosa me importaba.

-Kanade… Te he encontrado.

Fin

 ** _Hola como están … quiero decirles que tenía que escribir esto porque el final de Angel beats me dejo llorando y no quería que acabara así, al menos con este final me siento alegre y llena el vacío de mi corazón, espero que les guste… Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki_**

 ** _PS: Muy pronto subiré el próximo capitulo de Naruto y Sasuke de la Highschool._**


End file.
